


How they meet again

by Kagehana_Tsukio



Series: Shinsengumi!Gintoki [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Joui Veterans, Shinsengumi Sakata Gintoki, Shinsengumi!Gintoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehana_Tsukio/pseuds/Kagehana_Tsukio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time after he left the war - this is how they meet again. </p><p>"It's Katsura!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they meet again

**Author's Note:**

> AN: An excerpt of what would be in an AU world where Gintoki is part of the Shinsengumi, and his first meeting with Katsura after the end of the Joui war.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Hideaki Sorachi.

"OI! COME OUT HERE KATSURA KOTAROU! YOU ARE SURROUNDED AND ARE UNDER ARREST FOR REPEATED CRIMES OF TERRORISM AND RESISTING THE LAW! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR HEAD TO ROLL!"

The shouting came from the black-haired, demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou, as he yelled into his megaphone at the building in front of him. His steely blue eyes were alit with fury, but also with an almost maniacal gleam at finally having cornered the infamous terrorist.

The man was next to his commander, Kondo Isao, who was standing there with his arms crossed and his face etched with determination. On Kondo's other side, there stood a young man in his late teens with light brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. This was Okita Sougo, the Captain of the Shinsengumi, and proclaimed 'Prince of Sadists'. There was another member to this group of heroic men, but he was somewhere else right now –  _not that he would be helpful anyway_  Hijikata said.

The rest of the Shinsengumi men were surrounding the building. Most were spread out in a half-moon formation behind their leaders in preparation to catch Katsura if he came out from the front. However, there were also numerous men at the back of the building as well if he tried to escape, and in helicopters monitoring the rooftops – one of the Joui veteran's favorite escape routes.

As the men kept their eyes trained on the main entrance, back entrance, and rooftop respectively, no one noticed a slender figure wearing a straw hat slip out of one of the less noticeable side entrances, before making his way out of the alley.

Just as he came out of the alley nearby one of the Shinsengumi's par that was parked there, a lower member finally noticed him.

"Hey you!" the man barked out, "What are you doing here? And where did you come from?"

The figure did not say anything, but simply pointed at the building beside the one that the Shinsengumi was surrounding in response.

The Shinsengumi member closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh at the realization of what the person was saying. "Oh, you're just a worker at the other building." He looked back up again before saying: "You should get out of here. It's unsafe. We are capturing a dangerous terrorist, and there's no need for an innocent worker like you to be suspected for anything."

The figure merely tipped his hat in thanks, before continuing on his way.

The Shinsengumi member watched as the other walked away, making sure that he was leaving the area safely –

"OI TORISHITA! QUIT SLACKING OFF"

–that was, of course, before the vice-commander had seen him standing around.

* * *

The person – now easily identifiable as someone of the male gender due to the shadows no longer obstructing ones sight – who had just been dismissed by the Shinsengumi member, was continuing to walk away, as he passed by the car belonging to the Shinsengumi, and subsequently the person sleeping against the door of it.

He had just walked clear of the car, when the man stopped. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, before completely turning around and taking a few steps back to where he had just come from. Reaching the car once more, he knelt down for a second, obscuring the vision of anyone who would be watching, before coming back up. However, there was something different now. As he walked away now, finally getting ready to leave the street, he had another person over his shoulder.

The person who was slung over the figure's shoulder was, even at first glance, obviously a man. The man was wearing a Shinsengumi uniform and had bright, silver colored curly hair, though you couldn't see the colour of his eyes as he was asleep and they were closed.

Speaking of the Shinsengumi, let's get back to them…

The Shinsengumi were still surrounding the building, waiting for the terrorist to come out. Finally having enough, Hijikata shoved the megaphone he was holding into Sougo's hands. He stormed over to the car at the side.

"Geez… that stupid perm-headed idiot. How hell can just laze around like! We have a terrorist to catch and he's just sleeping like that?" he muttered to himself angrily, as he finally got to the car, ready to pull the other man into finally doing his job.

A confused look came over his face. "Huh? Where the hell is he? Don't tell me he ran off to get more of that stupid Jump of his again…" He looked around, only to see the figure walking towards the end of the street with the silver-headed man over his shoulder.

"Hey! You! What the hell do you think you're doing with that idiot!?" Hijikata shouted at the figure, anger hidden in his voice. This caused most of the Shinsengumi to look over to see what their demon Vice-commander was shouting at.

The man stopped, but didn't turn around.

A low and elegant sounding voice, which indicated a slight noble status, rang out.

"I'm just taking him somewhere, don't worry about it."

 _Hmph._ A snort escaped Hijikata. "Hah, you really think that will make me trust  **you**? I'll say it again, what the hell do you think you are doing with that perm-headed idiot? And just who are  **you** ,  _kachuu-san_ * _?_ "

The still-unidentified person turned around in a flurry, finally causing his straw hat to fall off his head.

" _It's not Kachuu-san! It's Katsura!"_

**Author's Note:**

> *kachuu: aristocracy or nobility
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
